


We Work In Mysterious Ways

by constantly_anxious



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Fusion, Platonic Relationships, fusion au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantly_anxious/pseuds/constantly_anxious
Summary: Tommy's fists clenched by his sides, shaking his head in dismay. "You wouldn't get it," he grumbled, but just audible enough for Tubbo to hear."Why wouldn't I get it?" Tubbo pressed, taking a step closer. "What wouldn't I get Tommy? Seriously man, what's going on? You seem to hate the idea of fusing ever since it's been brought up! Why don't you want to fuse with me? Why don't you want to help me understand? Why do you hate fus-""SHUT UP TUBBO!!"*Or MCYT (Mainly DT + SBI) Fusion Oneshots(I mean like, Steven Universe fusion, or DreamTeam 3 players control one body kind of fusion)(also personas only, this does not represent the real people at all!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. Requests [OPEN]

**Author's Note:**

> Reminders:
> 
> 1\. No smut
> 
> 2\. Just don't be weird or creepy
> 
> 3\. Persona's only fools

You may request **anything** , however, it **CANNOT be smut, shipping, or anything weirdchamp.**

**YOU MUST INCLUDE FUSION.**

I cannot guarantee that I'll do said request, nor will this update super frequently. **This is just for fun and for writing practice lmao**


	2. Fuck Fusion | TommyInnit Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy doesn't like fusion, in fact he hates it, Tubbo wants to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by "FearsomefigureT9"

"Hey, Tommy?"

It all started off with a question.

Tubbo was doing some research over at Tommy's house because the latter's father - Philza, great guy, amazing dad of three - had said something that piped his interest. 

"You two work so well together, it's like you're fused!"

Tubbo was clearly confused, he had no idea what fusing meant, which Phil was greatly amused by. The man said he had some old books around that might explain a bit better, but the best way he could put fusing into words was something along the lines of:

"Uhhhm, I don't really know how to explain it? But I guess you could call it... merging? You're sort of becoming someone else, you transform into someone that has traces of you and whoever you fuse with.... kinda. But you don't disappear, you can always come back, though the person you were apart of before will disappear until you fuse again. Does that make sense?"

No it really didn't, Tubbo responded, earning a laugh and a bright smile from the adult. Although, the more he thought about it, maybe it did make a little sense.

(As Tubbo continued to ask questions, he had yet to notice Tommy's lack of input.)

But the book he was reading did not make any sense, he was awful at reading, so he asked for Tommy's help.

(Tommy did not want to help.)

So now, here they sat on the floor of the living room with blankets to lay on and dusty books galore. 

Tommy turned his head over, meeting Tubbo's curious smile with a raised eyebrow. 

Finally, Tubbo asked, nothing but genuine curiosity in his voice. "Do you wanna fuse with me?"

Tommy's whole face was quick to turn sour, and Tubbo found himself getting whiplash. 

" _No_! No, I do not want to fu- no. This is a real PauseChamp moment. _Why would I want to fuse with you Tubbo_? That's WeirdChamp."

Tubbo, noticing Tommy's rambling, was shocked. "Oh, what?" He exclaimed with a slightly hurt frown. "Why? Fusing seems really cool!" 

If Tommy wasn't disgusted before, he sure was now. He scoffed. "Fusing is NOT cool Tubbo!" He fumed, his voice getting louder. "Why would it be cool? You're just, like, losing yourself."

Well now Tubbo was confused. "But- But we wouldn't be losing ourselves Tommy." He calmly explained as he closed his old book, figuring he was done with reading for the day. "We would still be us, right?"

Tommy's expression darkened, Tubbo had said the wrong thing.

"I don't know _Tubbo_." Tommy seethed through his gritted teeth, "You tell me Mister. 'I just learned what fusion was today'!" 

Tubbo's lips flatlined as his eyebrows furrowed, slowly following Tommy's lead in standing. He was in disbelief, were they actually fighting right now? When was the last time they had an argument? "Dude, why are you so pissed?!" He shouted, finally raising his voice. He was confused, and a little hurt.

Tommy's fists clenched by his sides, shaking his head in dismay. " _You wouldn't get it_ ," he grumbled, but just audible enough for Tubbo to hear.

"Why wouldn't I get it?" Tubbo pressed, taking a step closer. "What wouldn't I get Tommy? Seriously man, what's going on? You seem to hate the idea of fusing ever since it's been brought up! Why don't you want to fuse with me? Why don't you want to help me understand? Why do you hate fus-"

" _ **SHUT UP TUBBO!!**_ "

Tubbo went quiet, his whole stance going tense while his pupils dilated. Tommy was shaking in undignified rage, his mouth open to form a new breathong pattern that wasn't panting. Tubbo gulped, his eyes taking in who was in front of him. Tommy was mad, very very mad.

The taller, but younger Tubbo always remembered, seemed to hold this burning eyes towards him. They were overflowing with conflict, as if he didn't know what to do now that he'd just yelled at his best friend.

Suddenly, Tommy spun around on his heel. Tubbo didn't stop him from running out of the room, watching until he turned the corner for when he could finally relax. "..." He had no words to explain how he felt, they were all jumbled together, perhaps just as conflicted as Tommy's eyes.

"You okay Tubbo?" 

Tubbo practically screamed as he lifted his head up, not just greeting one but two people who now stood by the corner between the hallway and living room.

He realized he had yet to respond, these two - Wilbur and Techno his brain helpfully supplied - wouldn't walk by without an answer. So he took a deep breath for the first time, offering a dazed smile. "Uh. Y-Yeah, I think so." 

Techno's face remained neutral, but something in his gaze told that they knew better than to believe Tubbo's words. While Wilbur, he openly looked like he didn't believe it. 

"Look. We'll just- I'm sure Phil is talking to Tommy right now." Wilbur reassured, as if that would make his younger brother's friend relax. "He'll calm down soon and-"

"No he won't."

Wilbur looked surprised to be interrupted, even more so when met with Tubbo's even gaze. 

"Tommy is pissed, I shouldn't have pressed him so hard." Tubbo awkwardly rubbed his arms, unsure if he should be standing here anymore. "I should probably leave, and come back later." 

Techno leaned against the wall corner, looking a bit knowingly towards the younger. "Are you sure?" 

Tubbo nodded his head to the monotone voice, just barely recognizing the concern hidden underneath. "Yeah..." He slowly said, turning away. "Yeah. I'll be back tomorrow." He now said with more confidence, turning back around to wave goodbye before walking towards the front door. It was implied, but never said, that Tubbo was Tommy's brother before Techno and Wilbur came along. He knew when Tommy would settle down, they could have a better talk.

Even so, Tubbo thought as he shut the doot behind him, leaving a house from an argument he didn't expect to have but had nonetheless. He wanted to help Tommy.

He just didn't know how.


End file.
